Lancelot (One Shot)
by LeanneCamelotPendragon
Summary: A one shot for the Merlin lovers! :)


King Uther had hoped his son Arthur would have found himself a wife by his 25th birthday, but that didn't seem to be the case. Arthur was confused, confused about a lot of things, being the future King didn't really appeal to Arthur very much. Having to take responsibility for the people of Camelot would be hard work, and if anything should happen it would be on him. Uther was brutal, he didn't have strong emotions like Arthur did. He never thought that anything was his fault, always someone else's. Arthur on the other hand, looked tall and mighty but but a heart of gold. His ambitions was to make Camelot a better place than his father had, make things fair and justice, but Arthur was struggling with a problem, a deep secret that he had not told anyone. Arthur didn't find himself attracted to any woman that he had seen, he didn't understand why that could possibly be. Until now. Arthur had figured out over time that maybe women weren't just for him, and that perhaps men were. Being the future King and having Uther as his father made that very complicated for him. Arthur had found himself stare at some of his knights in a way that he didn't seem right. But he could not help it, his eyes kept wondering off into places that they shouldn't. Before training when the knights were preparing, he found himself starting and drooling over Lancelot's body, not able to take his eyes off him, as though he was under a spell. But he was not, he was just very attracted to Lancelot's body, in fact he found himself starting and Percival quite often also. He just couldn't resist a good built body. He just wanted to grab one of them and pin them up against the wall and do things that he really shouldn't.

One day, he was leaving his birthday celebration back to his chambers when Morgana, his fathers ward bursted into the room when he was about to get changed with a very concerned look on her face, she marched right up to him and whispered in his ear "I know your secret" pecked him on the cheek and walked out. Leaving Arthur extremely confused and a little worried.

Just moments after he rushed out his chambers and went to find Morgana, but she was nowhere to be found. That is when he bumped into Lancelot walking back to his chambers, and that was it, he couldn't take it anymore. He found himself weak and craving him. Lancelot's baggy white shirt left Arthur in pain, his black trousers making his features look just too good. Arthur craved to take off that shirt and pin him down on the bed and do wondrous things to him. He walked behind him loud enough for Lancelot to hear him walking so that he would turn around. And that he did. "My Lord" he spoke, with a confused expression on his face as he had never seen Arthur look so needy. "Lancelot" Arthur spoke back, craving those lushes pink lips.

"Is there anything that you need Sire?" Arthur thought about this for a second before looking down and then up again and said "Where is it your heading Lancelot?" Lancelot was a little confused as to why Arthur asked, as he thought it was pretty obvious where he was going this late in the night. "Back to my chambers Sire" Arthur knew exactly where he was heading, he just wanted to make conversation. "Lancelot, would you mind if I accompany you for a little while, as I believe i've had one to many gin's for the night and won't possibly be able to sleep."

Although Lancelot was a little tired he couldn't exactly deny a Prince's wishes and told Arthur that he would be delighted. Arthur was screaming inside like a little girl, way over excited about joining Lancelot back to his chambers. Lancelot had only been a knight of Camelot for a month so Arthur thought he could make up some excuse to talk to him, if it only meant asking how he had settled in Camelot. When the two men got to Lancelot's chambers another drink was needed so they both poured themselves a glass of wine and began talking about various things.

"So Lancelot, how are you finding Camelot so far? I do hope everything is to your liking?"

Arthur wasn't really interested in knowing at all, he just wanted to admire him as he spoke, but still making sure he was paying attention so Lancelot wouldn't notice his starting.

"I am finding it great here in Camelot my Lord. Everyone has been very welcoming and I seem to be getting on with everyone quite well."

Arthur couldn't help but notice that when Lancelot spoke that his tongue would lick his bottom lip before finally speaking.

"I am glad. It's great having you here Lancelot. You proved yourself to me before, that you were worthy of being a knight. My father just needed a bit of persuading. I am glad he came around."

Arthur was sat right next to Lancelot, which meant he could touch him. So as he spoke, he placed his hand of Lancelot's thigh and rubbed it slightly, not braking eye contact with him. Lancelot didn't seem to flinch, he just stared at Arthur's hand for a second and then back at him.

When Arthur stopped talking he kept his hand on Lancelot's thigh for a moment then took it off and placed hit on his own thigh. Lancelot stayed silent for a while gave Arthur a small smile.

"Thank you my Lord. Would you like another drink sire?" Arthur grinned at this, he wanted to make Lancelot get very drunk, so that he could try something. "Another drink sounds good."

The two men spoke about the celebration of Arthur's birthday for a while, when they heard laughing outside, so both of them walked to the window to see what was going on. It was only the knights heading back to their chambers messing around with each other. By now the two men had opened the third bottle of wine, and found themselves quite drunk, as Lancelot knocked over a empty cup and they both just laughed for a few minutes about it, unable to stand properly they stood up against the wall talking about things that Gwaine did that amused them, and which made them laugh, Gwaine was the joker of the knights always laughing and being jolly when others were down to cheer them up. They stood there laughing for a while before Arthur just stopped and looked at Lancelot, at his lips and then into his eyes and that's when he did it, without even thinking, just acted.

Arthur grabbed Lancelot's shirt and placed his lips on the other man's. Letting his hands fiddle with his shirt. At first Lancelot didn't react, just stood there, but after a few seconds he gave in and started passionately kissing him back. Lancelot couldn't understand what he was doing kissing the Prince but he didn't care, Arthur kissed him first. Lancelot found his hands pull at Arthur's shit and holding him close, their tongues entwined with each other. Arthur slowly started unbuttoning Lancelot's shirt and then throwing it half way across the room. They kissed passionately for a moment before Arthur pushed him onto the bed and started nibbling down his chest and to his torso then up again and repeated this about 3 times. Before pulling down Lancelot's trousers and kissing his inner thighs making Lancelot's head fall back and gasps leaving his mouth. Arthur stopped for a moment to pull his own trousers down and then carrying on. He began to stroke Lancelot's member through his boxers and kiss his torso, he felt Lancelot get extremely hard and started to whimper and his breathing got heavier. Arthur grinned at this. "Sire, please stop" Lancelot spoke,not wanting to give into pleasure. This didn't stop Arthur."Shh, im going to sort you out"

Arthur spoke taking down his pants revealing Lancelot's member. Arthur was a little shocked to how big it actually was, he had heard rumours that Lancelot was big in his spot, but never did he really think he was this big. Seconds after Arthur's amazement, Lancelot spoke again, cutting Arthur out of his daze. "Sire, please don't" Arthur grinned again in approval of the man lying down begging for some sort of help.

"Shh Lancelot. I'll make you feel so good."

With that Arthur licked the tip of Lancelot's member, seeing his head fall back and groaned.

He licked up and down on his member before taking it all into his mouth, and sucked on it.

Hearing these moans and groans coming out of Lancelot's mouth was pure bliss for Arthur, he had often dreamed this moment, what he wanted to do to him, and now he was getting what he always wanted, Lancelot. He kept sucking on his member making sure he was getting every inch of him inside his mouth making him moan repeatedly, music to Arthur's ears. He watched the man that was lay down in front of him as he went down on him, looking at Arthur then his head falling back. "S-sire, mmm oh god, fuck that feels so good." Arthur grinned, teased his tip for a while, licking it slowly, circling it with his tongue. Then going half way down his member again, sucking on there, before back up to the tip once more. Every second making Lancelot moan in pleasure, then he stopped. Making Lancelot look at him, then went all the way back down on his member. Lancelot pulled at Arthur's hair, to show Arthur how much he needed him. Arthur began to use his hand to help, going up and down his pipe making Lancelot beg for more, not to stop. "Sire, p-please im c-coming, fuuuuuck"

With that Arthur went down on him a few times before using his hand again and within moments, Lancelot came all over his own chest and all over Arthur's hand. His breathing heavier than ever.

Arthur licked up his load off his chest, and then off his hand. Then whispered in his ear in a seductive tone "Good boy" then kisses him for a moment before hoping off the bed to find his shirt. Leaving Lancelot there on the bed confused with everything that had happened. Lancelot pulled his pants and trousers back up and grabbed his shirt off the floor. "Well, um.. Lancelot. I bid you goodnight." Arthur said back in his prince- ish sort of voice. Lancelot knew this would happen. "My Lord, I am to walk you back to your chambers." Arthur really wanted to say yes, but also didn't want to give in.

"Thank you Lancelot but there will be no need"

Lancelot didn't give up that quickly though

"Sire, it is my duty to protect you. So do forgive me, but I must insist." Arthur knew he couldn't exactly deny this, as he had spoken as a knight.

"Very well, thank you." The men both walked to Arthur's chambers, little did they know that when they reached Morgana was only around the corner looking out through the window. She wanted to see Arthur go back into his chambers, so she stood near the window, out of sight for him to see her. Arthur opened his door to his chambers and stood at the door way facing Lancelot. "Thank you for walking me back here"

Lancelot stared at him, not being able to believe the that the Prince seduced him. "Um, yeah. I mean, your welcome, my Lord." With that Lancelot began to walk away, but Arthur grabbed his arm stopping him. "Sire, I should be getting back, it's getting late." Arthur smirked.

"Oh that's too bad." Arthur knew exactly what he was doing. "Goodnight my Lord." Lancelot tried to walk off once again, but Arthur pulled him back, and smashed his lips on Lancelot's. Kissing him passionately, their tongues entwined with each other. Arthur grabbed around his waist and spoke "I had fun tonight" for a moment he kisses him again, until he heard a door open down the hall, and smirked.

"Goodnight to you too, Lancelot." Both men, now exhausted, and ready for bed. Unknowing that Morgana had whitens everything.


End file.
